I'm in Love With My Boyfriend's Best Friend
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: Continuation Maka is the loser and nerd at school, But she's dating Kid. One day when Kid and Maka have a date Soul comes along. Why? Because he's moving in with Kid! Soul is also the most popular guy at school! What happens when the two meet and Maka starts to fall for him? Who will she choose, Kid or Soul?
1. Chapter 1

_**Badtzmaruhoe:**_The orginal story comes from AMYAEL. This amazing story was passed on to me to continue. I'm updating the last two chapters that AMYAEL wrote and will continue in chapter 27.

_**For earlier chapters:**_ s/9603136/1/I-m-In-Love-With-My-Boyfriend-s-Best-Friend

_**Chapter 25: 'Helping, Breaking, and Leaving'**_

**(Nobody's POV)**

After Maka told Tsubaki the news about their boss, they decided to go inside leaving Soul. Maka sighed as she pouted her lips.

"What are we going to do? Soul isn't the most brightest guy, you know." Maka stated while Tsubaki gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry Maka. Even though this isn't turning out so good, we still have time. Besides, all Soul needs is some basic training."

Maka rolled her eyes as she muttered. "Lots of training."

**5 Minutes Later**

Maka came back out with her uniform. Tsubaki told her that if they had to train Soul, then they'd have to get all the help they need. Even if it was just two of them. Besides that, Soul came back in as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey Maka." Soul started, "Why did you change out of that yogurt costume? It really suited you well." Soul joked with a smirk. Maka furrowed her brows as she crossed her arms.

"Shut up." she muttered. Tsubaki knew that Maka was holding her temper down because Maka had an urge of temptation to whack Soul with her book.

Soul grinned as he plopped down near the tables. "Anyways, I'm gonna take a break. Wake me up in about five hours." Soul stated. Tsubaki raised a brow while putting her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Maka was furious. She didn't like when Soul was acting so calm about important things.

"But that's when your shift is over." Tsubaki stated. Soul gave a nod.

"Exactly."

Maka rolled her eyes as she started to stomp towards Soul who was closing his eyes with his head back. She went up to him and moved his head back forward. Then she smacked his head-though not too hard.

"Listen Soul. Tomorrow is when we have our review. That's when we have our boss coming to check up on us to see if we're doing our jobs right. It may be useless to you Soul but it's not because Kid is our boss. Just because you guys used to be best friends, it doesn't mean you are now. You took away his love, so you have to prove to him that you can work hard." she stated firmly.

Soul eyed her. Then he sighed as he got up slowly.

"Whatever makes you happy bookworm." he said while putting his hands into his pockets. Maka smiled instantly and gave Soul a small hug. And Soul immediately hugged back.

"You guys are too cute!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "But you do know that we have to work right away."

Maka and Soul took a step back once they heard Tsubaki. Maka's face was like a red tomato, she started rubbing her arm nervously. On the other hand, Soul was as red as well but was scratching the back of his neck.

Tsubaki smiled as she giggled at the love-birds.

"Now let's go to work guys!"

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Are you serious Soul? We do it by hand with yogurt we bought from the store and you still did something?" Maka shrieked. Soul smiled nervously.

Meanwhile I had a tear of sweat behind the back of my head. Things were not going so good..

"She's right Soul. She just gave you a spoon to scoop out the vanilla yogurt but you managed to drop the spoon with the yogurt." I stated. Soul gave a nod as he crouched down to pick the spoon up.

Maka and I sighed. This was such a simpler job than other yogurt stores. Yet, he did something wrong.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

"Sorry." Soul mumbled as he got up. He frowned once he saw Maka upset. "Look. I can do it. Just, believe in me." he pleaded. Maka bit her lip and then looked back at me. I smiled as I gave her a nod.

She smiled back and then looked back at Soul.

"We'll believe in you. Besides, you need all the hope you can get." Maka joked. Soul grinned as he put the spoon on a piece of napkin. He gave Maka a small kiss on the forehead. Then he gave me a smile.

"Alright then! I'll do my best. You won't regret it."

**Maka's POV**

Once I heard those words I smiled widely. I knew I was going Soul the cold shoulder but I know him. I know he's a slacker. So I had been strict. Eventually Soul did which made us teach him the types of yogurts there were. Then we taught him the type of condiments and lastly, the buyer.

"Okay. Now that you have learned most of the things around here, we'll tell you the most hardest part." I started. Soul gave a nod as he listened. "Well you already know that we run out of yogurt sometimes. At times, we need one of us to go buy the items we need and then come back."

Soul nodded again as he chuckled. "Seems pretty simple. How is that hard?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes as I gave him a look.

"It's not. It's not easy because you have to walk all the way towards the grocery store, back. It's half a mile."

After I said that, Soul still gave his cocky grin.

"No problem. So is that it? We took about four hours for this. Tomorrow is when Kid arrives. I'm pretty sure I get it."

"Then that's great!" Tsubaki started but then heard a ding from the door. We turned our heads to look and there was a little boy with his mother.

Tsubaki and I smiled. "Welcome!"

Soul tilted his head, confused-like.

I turned my head to face him, still smiling for our customer.

"I forgot. We always greet our customers with a smile."

**Soul's POV**

I turned my head to look at the little boy and gave him a smile. Weirdly enough, he smiled back.

"Cool shark teeth!" he exclaimed happily. I chuckled.

"Anyways, what looks delicious?" I said to the boy. He thought for a bit and then asked his mom which is his regular.

"May we have one vanilla yogurt with sliced strawberries please?" she asked.

I grinned as I gave a nod.

"Leave it all to me!"

**1 Hour Later**

Maka and I were walking home. Since she told me not to ride my motorcycle today.

"I told you I'm a fast learner. It's just that I'm bad at math, science, social studies.." I started but got cut off by Maka.

"I know Soul. I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that you're not the best with school but after what I just saw, your actually good with kids and orders." she explained and then smiled. "Besides, it was your first day. You did pretty good."

Smirking, I put my arm around Maka's shoulder and pulled her close. "Just hope that Kid will keep me." I stated. Maka giggled as she gave a nod.

"Don't worry. You'll do great!"

I smirked as we saw our house. I let her go and opened the door for her and then went inside while closing the door.

"Woah. Acting like a gentleman? I'm surprised. Last time, you didn't ask for my permission to kiss Me." she joked while putting her hands on her hips.

I shrugged as I walked closer to her. "Well I am the most popular boy at school. Nobody said that I wasn't full of surprises."

Maka rolled her eyes in amusement. "Whatever you say, just don't boost your ego too much."

"Oh sorry bookworm. I can't promise that. With you around, I think I won't be able to handle myself."

"Anyways." Maka started, "Since we ate there, let's brush our teeth and go to sleep."

I smirked, "How about we sleep together?" I suggested while smirking after seeing Maka's flustered face.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Why not?" I started, "It's not like we're going to anything. Sheesh Maka, stop having that type of mind." I joked as I poked her forehead, lightly with a finger.

Maka shook her head as I laughed. She stomped upstairs towards the bathroom while I followed along.

"Fine. If you're not gonna sleep with me then you might as well dream of me." I stated while Maka gave out a chuckle.

"Tsk! You're acting as if I can control my dreams." she replied angrily. I raised a brow.

"Well I can. Sorry about that bookworm. Anyways, I know I'll be dreaming about you. I'm hoping your mind will think about me." I said with a grin.

Maka started brushing her teeth and then got her cup of water. She swished and then spit out. She wiped her mouth with a towel and started to walk towards the door but turned her head.

"Don't get your hopes up Soul. It's been a long day and personally, I'm a bit worried. Anyways, good night." Then Maka turned her frown into a wide smile as her shoulders went up. "If you still stay at work then we'll celebrate. You can do anything, besides sex, with me because we will spend the day together." she said while opening the door and shutting it behind her.

I made a gap with my mouth as I kept staring at the door.

"Then I'll have to stay! Maka and I haven't really been on a date. Kid I swear." I started as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I will not get fired!"

**The Next Day**

"Soul." I heard somebody whisper while they were shaking me a bit. I groaned as I turned the other side of the bed. "Soul wake up."

"Don't wanna." I mumbled with my eyes firmly closed while the person sighed.

"Seriously grandpa. Wake up for crying out loud! It's twelve pm! We have to go to work at twelve thirty! And that's when Kid comes!"

My eyes flew open after the person said that. I sat up and looked, it was Maka. This time, her hair was down and she was wearing a gray t-shirt with her cap.

I shook my head as I got up. I walked up to her and turned her cap backwards.

"That's how you wear it." I stated with a grin. Maka turned a bit pink while turning the cap.

"You can't wear it like that today! Kid's here! You know he's strict about rules." she reminded and then smiled.

"Even if it does look cute on you." she mumbled happily while looking down.

I put my hand under her chin and made her look up. I gave her a smile back.

"Seriously Maka, you flatter me too much. You do know that you're cute, especially with your hair down." I stated as I let go. Then I stroked a piece of her hair.

Maka blushed and then did the unexpected. She got up on her tippy-toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was a bit startled but enjoyed it.

"Hurry up Soul. We have twenty-five minutes before we go. Eat a quick snack, brush your teeth and change. I'll get your car keys and sit on the couch." she stated.

"But won't you be bored waiting? At least turn on the TV." I replied worriedly as I crossed my arms.

Maka rolled her eyes in amusement because she grinned.

"Idiot. I was gonna do that. You don't expect me to wait for you while being bored out of my mind, do you?" she stated with a smirk.

I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepishly smile.

"Right."

**12:25 PM, Maka's POV**

"Come on Soul! We only have five minutes to get there!" I hollered while turning off the TV. I walked towards the door and heard footsteps coming from downstairs. Soul came out with a goofy grin.

"Let's go bookworm." he said as he went up to me. He bopped my nose and smiled. "Don't stress. Usually I'm the chilled out one so I have to keep you from screaming your ass off."

I huffed as I nodded.

"Fine." I muttered as I opened the door with Soul closing it behind.

We walked towards the motorcycle, I threw Soul the keys and he managed to catch them. He got up as he started the motorcycle. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight if you wanna live." he joked while he sped off.

**Meanwhile, With Tsubaki**

"Where are they?" she mumbled under her breath, worriedly. "Kid's gonna be here in five minutes. I hope they'll make it." she said with a sigh.

**Maka's POV**

Soul stopped the motorcycle because of a red light.

"Stupid light." I mumbled as I turned my head to look around. I saw a dark-red truck and a black limo. Curious, I squinted my eyes to look closely to who was in the limo.

My eyes went wide once I noticed it. Also when I saw that Kid was in there.

"Damnit!" I muttered. Soul probably heard me because he asked if I was okay. "Just go fast when it turns green." I replied worriedly.

Soul nodded. "Alright."

**Yogurt Store, Soul's POV**

After I sped off, I was lucky enough to pass through the yellow light. We made it to the store and came in with a sigh.

"Told you we would make it." I said with a grin. Maka rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"I know that you're right yet you keep reminding me." she replied firmly "It's good to see that you still haven't lost that ego." I shrugged as I took her hand. I squeezed her hand tight.

"Luckily I haven't. But still, let's join Tsubaki." I stated. Maka nodded her head; she let me pull her towards Tsubaki.

Weird enough, Tsubaki wasn't inside. So we went outside quickly to see if she was out there. She was.

Now, I don't know Tsubaki that well but I could tell that she seemed worried. She kept pacing outside, back and forth with her hand on her forehead.

"Please be here. Please be here." she chanted.

"Your wish came true!" I hollered with a grin. Tsubaki jumped back while turning her head to see where the voice came from. Her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out after she noticed us.

"Maka! Soul!" she said happily as she went up to us. She gave us a big smile and hugged us tightly. "I was so worried about you guys! I thought something came up!" she told while gripping the hug.

"I'm worried too! Worried that you'll kill us!" I said nervously while running out of breath since Tsubaki hugged us,_ too_ tight.

"Sorry! Anyways, let's go back inside! If Kid doesn't see us in there, he'll fire all of us!"

Maka and I nodded as we hurried back inside. Tsubaki took the register; Maka was near the condiments while I was near the types of yogurt. Then, we heard the door ding.

We saw Kid come in. Kid was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans; he had on all white converses.

Kid turned his head and looked at us. Once he saw me, it felt like the world had stopped for a bit.

I'm not usually the serious type but this was work. I had on no expression when Kid came yet our eyes came across each other. Kid, however, had no expression as well but his eyes had hatred when he saw me.

"I guess you guys hired Soul. No surprise there." he muttered the last part. I continued to watch him as he walked up towards the register. "I would like a mint, cookie's n cream frozen yogurt. Also, a strawberry frozen yogurt with a cherry on the top." Kid explained. Tsubaki nodded.

"Coming right up. That'll be five dollars and twenty-five cents." Tsubaki stated. Kid got out his wallet while finding his money. When he was, Tsubaki turned her head to look back at me. I gave a nod.

Quickly, I took out the mint cookie's n cream out of the min fridge. I opened the lid and got out a small white foam bowl. I took out the spoon and started putting the yogurt into the bowl.

"Here you go." Kid said while giving Tsubaki the money. She took it and counted it. Then she put it into the register and gave Kid his change, twenty-five cents, since he used a fifty cent.

Once I had finished with his order, I gave it to Maka. She didn't have a job to do with the yogurt so she gave it to Tsubaki.

Meanwhile, I took out the strawberry and another bowl. As fast as I could, I finished and passed it off to Maka. Maka put a cherry gently on the top and rushed to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki gave Kid a smile. "I hope you have a good today." she said cheerfully while giving Kid his yogurts. Kid nodded as he took them. He placed them near the register and took out of his pocket, a stopwatch. He clicked it and looked at saw how long it's been.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds. I have to admit that it's faster than before your five minutes." Kid stated. He gave Tsubaki a small smile. "Good attitude, positive atmosphere, fast workers but.." Kid looked over at me. "Do you normally glare at the customers that come in? If you do then I suggest you to stop. Don't look at your other customers like that. It's not polite nor is it comfortable." he stated.

I raised a brow though. "Now I don't normally argue with a customer nor a boss but I have to state what I think. I was not glaring, I just watched you come in. Personally if I had to say, your still not over Maka and is still ticked off that I toke her away for you." I stated firmly.

"Soul!" Maka shouted.

"He's right." Kid started, cutting Maka off. "I'm still not over you Maka. That's true. I found it unfair and horrible. If I had known everything then I would've begged his parents to make him come along. I did say that I would let you go and make you happy but I can't. My love for you is unstoppable. I think about you everyday. Waiting to see you today. Besides that, I wished I fought for you more. An important person deserves to be fought for." Kid stated.

"Kid-" Maka started but once again, got cut off by Kid again.

"I promise you Maka. I will not give you up. Like I said, your special. So I have decided." Kid started. "You will be coming with me on a business trip. It will take a week and two days to get there, we'll be on a train. The rest of you though, you have those days off, starting tomorrow. The store will be closed for a while until we come back. You will still get paid so don't stress over that. Anyways, you guys have passed. But once Maka has fallen for me again, she will quit and come with me." Kid stated.

He cleared his throat and then toke his yogurts. "Have a great day."

Once he left, all of us were silent until Maka spoke up.

"What just happened?"

**Maka's POV, End of the day**

We had a lot of business today, which was great! Except the atmosphere felt awkward. Luckily a kid's birthday party was here so our costumers didn't feel the tension in the air.

Once the day was over, Tsubaki went up to me.

"Are you alright Maka? You just confessed to and forced to be on a train with Kid for a while."

I gave a nod. "I don't know actually. I have no feelings for Kid anymore, whatsoever. My true feelings are only towards Soul. It's like..I love him I guess you could say. Kid was my first love and will always have a special place in my heart but Soul has my heart now. And me being forced on the train...well I'll have to. This is my job, I will not quit because of this. Nothing will happen. Anyways, I'll be back before you know it. Promise to help Soul while I'm gone?"

Tsubaki smiled sadly as she nodded. "Your my best friend Maka. Of course I'll help Soul. I'm sorry that you have to leave. I believe that you really love Soul and that he may return those same feelings." Tsubaki stated and then let a tear go down. "I know that you're not dying or leaving forever but I can't help but to cry a bit. Crying will not help but it calms me. I'm sorry that I cannot help you with anything."

I smiled sadly as I rubbed Tsubaki's shoulder. "I know that if you could help, you would. It's alright. Besides, it's not like the world's ending. There's no need to cry."

Tsubaki nodded and gave me a smile. "Have a great trip."

I smiled back happily and gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I will!"

**Soul's POV**

I was outside, waiting for Maka to come out so we could go home. I couldn't help but feel upset though.

_She has no choice but to go. Maka's stubbornness and needs help her too. She knows she needs the money; she has to if she wants to keep this job._

"Hey.." somebody said as they walked closer to me. I turned my head and noticed it was Maka.

"Hey.." I replied glum. She frowned as she came closer.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered. I nodded.

"I know you are but it's alright. You don't have a choice." I stated. Maka gave a nod.

"But that won't change anything. My feelings for Kid are gone, they've been replaced by you." she replied but I objected.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you won't fall for him again. Seriously Maka, you fell for Kid for a reason, if you spend time with him for a while you'll remember why. I was just an obstacle in the way." I cut her off with a frown. "So I have to tell you something." I started as I looked down.

"Wait." Maka started. "I have something to say." She took a big breath and then continued. "You Soul, are special. Your cocky, ignorant, stupid, annoying, cruel and more. Yet, I felt something. Feelings I was trying to deny. For a while I liked you. I thought it was just that I ate something bad but I've come to realize now that I love you. Soul, you are the person I want to be with. Just because of this trip, it will not change those facts." she finished and then smiled.

"You were saying?"

After she told me her speech, I felt my eyes starting to burn. I felt as if I was gonna cry but I didn't let them go down. After all, cool guys don't let cool girls see them cry.

"Your wrong." I started. I looked at the sky while continuing. "You do not love me. You're just being stupid now. You do not realize you are just being tricked by your mind. The only you love is Kid. My example is by fate. It's not a coincidence that Kid had a trip. Destiny and fate decided already. So I have to finish what I started. So Maka, I'm telling you right now .." I rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said as I started the motorcycle. "Ride with Tsubaki. Tonight I'm going to a hotel. I still have the money from my parents. I can live off that." I finished. Then I looked at Maka.

"Goodbye bookworm." And with that being said, I sped off into the night.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Badtzmaruhoe:**_The orginal story comes from AMYAEL. This amazing story was passed on to me to continue. I'm updating the last two chapters that AMYAEL wrote and will continue in chapter 27.

_**For earlier chapters:**_ s/9603136/1/I-m-In-Love-With-My-Boyfriend-s-Best-Friend

_**Chapter 26- 'You Just Can't Stop Following Me'**_

**(Nobody's POV) The Next Day**

Maka felt the beaming sunlight coming towards her bedroom window. She groaned while frowning. "I don't want to get up." Mumbling under her breath. But then she thought of Soul.

Quickly, she sat up and had a big smile on her face. Then she jumped up to her feet and quickly went downstairs. Once she had gotten down, she went towards Soul's room and knocked lightly.

"Soul! Time to wake up!" she chirped happily until she heard no answer. Silence was only heard. She pouted her lips as she turned the knob to the door. When she saw nobody was on the bed, her instant happiness died down.

"Oh. I forgot." she started sadly. She looked down to the floor while exiting out of Soul's EX- room. "He isn't here anymore."

Maka sighed unhappily as she walked towards the couch and plumped down.

"And we broke up too." Maka put her hand on her forehead. "But I can't whine over that, it was his decision. Besides, I have a trip with Kid, might as well start packing." And with being said, Maka got up slowly and went upstairs to get her things.

**Meanwhile, with Soul**

_I know I'm an ass. I know I'm stupid. But I can't help but think Maka still has feelings for Kid._ Soul thought while sitting at the edge of the bed. He went to a small, but nice hotel and stayed that night. He didn't want to nor would he ever but did. He broke up with Maka.

"I shouldn't have done that if I was gonna regret it." he muttered and then took a deep breath. The corners of his mouth started to show a smirk. "She'll thank me later. I was just a mistake in their relationship. Besides, when did a cool guy like me date an uncool girl like her?" he stated. Even though his mind told him that she was the coolest, beautifulest, greatest girl in the world.

"I'll have to get going though. Work and all." he said as he got up and went towards the door. He turned the knob and closed the door behind him, going towards work.

What Soul didn't know was that four people would go on a tragic, romantic, exciting, horrendous adventure.

**Yogurt Shop**

Tsubaki and Kid were already at the yogurt shop. Tsubaki opened the door with the key and let her and Kid inside. She was about to close the door behind before Kid offered to.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. She bowed her head as Kid gave a nod.

"It's alright. After all, today is supposedly your break. I just knew you wanted to see Maka though." Kid admitted. Tsubaki nodded her head.

Then, awkward silence.

Kid knew that Tsubaki was thinking. Probably worried about Maka, he thought. He was about to speak up until the door opened. Tsubaki and Kid turned to face the person.

It was Soul.

Soul had worn the same outfit yesterday since he hadn't taken his stuff from Maka's place yet. He only came to say goodbye to his ex.

Kid bowed his head as well as Soul. Then they're eyes met.

"Like I said, you two may be-"

"We're not dating." Soul said, cutting Kid off who was now looking in a different direction avoiding eye contact. Kid raised his brow.

"What are you talking about? Maka and you are datin-"

"Used to." Soul corrected. "I broke up with Maka so you could have her. I love her and all but she's all yours. I mean, I did steal her away from you." he said with a chuckle.

Kid frowned while walking up to Soul.

"Well then, thank you. Now that you and Maka have broken up, she just has to remember why she loved me." Kid stated firmly while Soul gave a nod.

Then the door opened again. Tsubaki and Kid looked over while Soul turned around slowly, knowing who it had been.

"Hey guys." Maka said raspy with her luggage beside her. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy while her face been red. Her green eyes though, looked as if they had no intentions of living.

Concerned, Kid quickly went up to Maka and touched her forehead. "Are you alright?" Kid asked worriedly. Maka gave a small smile until she noticed Soul. Her eyes went wide while she jumped back a bit.

"I-I didn't know you were here." she stuttered nervously, slowing looking towards Soul. He, however, didn't dare to even glance.

"Just wanted to say good-bye and to have a safe trip. That's all." Soul said. Maka nodded her head with her eyes, filled of disappointment. Once Kid and Maka said their goodbyes to Tsubaki, they were off.

When they closed the door, Tsubaki's smile disappeared.

"I know what happened." she started. "How could you do that to Maka?! You know she loves you."

Soul shook his head though as he stuffed his hands into his jean-pockets.

"Your wrong about that. Maka loves Kid, not me." Soul replied firmly. "It was just a mistake-"

"No. It wasn't a mistake. It's just that your being an idiot now because you truly can't see that Maka has strong feelings for you! She was heartbroken yesterday, your acting as if this whole trip could change everything." Tsubaki started, cutting Soul off.

"Besides, I have a plan. I'm going to follow them!" she said happily with a raised fist. Her eyes sparkled with determination until Soul spoke up, reminding her reality.

"Yeah except, don't you need money to get on?"

Tsubaki's face immediately fell flat. "I only have one hundred fifty dollars though.."

Soul nodded his head. "But I do have some cash you could use. Just pay me back an-"

But Tsubaki cut Soul off. She cut him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door. Meanwhile, Soul tried his best to keep himself in place.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, shocked. Tsubaki turned her head to look back at him. Her face was ecstatic again.

"What do you think? I can't just borrow money from you! Besides I can't pay you back."

Soul raised a brow. "Then what are you doing?!"

Tsubaki grinned. "We're going to follow them!"

**Kid And Maka**

Maka and Kid were waiting for the train to come to their stop. Maka rubbed her arm since it was cold. Even though she was wearing a dark-green sweater. Kid noticed and put his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, cautious. Kid smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"Just reminding you that you have a great boyfriend." he replied. Maka frowned a bit. She took his arm off her.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore Kid. Only Soul." she explained. Kid nodded while he sighed.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean I won't make any moves on you. Look. There's our ride. Let's go." Kid grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her inside the train. Meanwhile, Soul and Tsubaki followed behind.

"Don't we need to get our luggage?" Soul whispered. Soul and Tsubaki were now walking inside the train. Tsubaki shrugged though.

"We can just buy clothes, I guess. As long as we get on, we're alright!" she said with a smile. Soul rolled his eyes but got on.

And with that, Kid, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were on the train.

…


End file.
